Kyra! Why?
by Raptus Regaliter
Summary: reba, brock and barbara jean go away on vacation and leave Jake and Kyra with Cheyenne and Van. Kyra will mess around...Please R&R there is more to come it is rated cause of future chapters.Chapter 4 is up
1. Default Chapter

Mom, are you leaving today, yes Jake I am, but where are you going? I am taking your dad and Barbara Jean with me to Hawaii. Can I go? No Jake. Then who is going to stay with Kyra and me? Cheyenne and Van are going to watch you and Kyra, and you are going to help them with Elizabeth. Okay mom.

So mom you are going to trust Van and me with Jake and Kyra? Yes Cheyenne, but don't screw up! Okay mom we won't.

Bye mom, bye dad, bye Barbara Jean. Bye kids, Jake and Kyra listen to Cheyenne and Van. Bye mom Love you.

So mom's gone, Van you and Jake go do something together play football or something. Kyra and me will do something with Elizabeth. Actually Cheyenne I have something to do today so you and Van can do something with Jake and Elizabeth. What are you doing then Kyra? Hanging out with some friends. Okay Jake what would you like to do? I want to go to the zoo. Okay Jake we can go to the zoo. So are you and your friends going to hang out here or somewhere else? Here. Bye guys see you later.


	2. Cody

"Hey Cody you come over now they're gone," (Kyra)

"Okay I will be over in a couple minutes."(Cody)

"See you in a little bit"(Krya)

To Kyra waiting 5 minutes felt like 5 hours.

"So Cody what would you like to do"(Kyra)

"Ummm…. Well…. Would you…. do something with me"(Cody)

"What would that be?" (Kyra)

"Well I am a virgin and don't want to be and but I also don't want to have sex with anyone but you" (Cody)

"Well I am a virgin too and don't want to be but I am scared" (Kyra)

"Okay how about this… we go up to your room undress each other and play around till you are ready." (Cody)

"Okay that will work" (Kyra)

They went to Kyra's room and as they were making out they undressed each other, as they were on Kyra's bed making out Kyra's hand started down Cody's hot sweaty muscular chest, then his ab's, then played with his balls which it made him gasp. The next thing Kyra knew Cody's lips started at her forehead and were moving their way down Kyra's body and stopped at her breasts and he began to playing with her right breast with his mouth and he was playing with the left one with his hand, then after about 5-10 minutes of that he than began playing with her left breast with his mouth and was playing with the right one with his hand. Then his lips started moving down her body again and stopped at her pussy and he started to eat her out, which caused Kyra to moan in a good way of course.

"Okay I am ready." (Kyra)

"Good"(Cody)

"Do you have any condoms"(Kyra)?

"No, do you"(Cody)

"No, but we can still have sex and see what happens"(Kyra)

"Okay"(Cody)

So he inserted his large penis into her virgina at first easy and every time he pulled it out of her he went in harder every time, and every time he inserted himself her orgasm came on stronger and stronger until she started screaming and he then started to go harder and harder and she was yelling his name and then the were both so tiered they laid face to face.

"I love you Cody"(Kyra)

"I love you too Kyra"(Cody)

A/N: There is more and sorry if you think it is tacky but I haven't ever written a story on here so please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyra and Cody wanted to do it again but were much to tired and so they fell asleep when they woke up they were worried that Van, Cheyenne, Jake and Elizabeth would be home soon…so Kyra wrote Cheyenne and Van a note saying:

_Cheyenne and Van,_

_I will be home later went with a couple of my friends on a walk don't know when I will be home some time later today so I will see you later. I took my cell phone but if it is off leave me a message and I will get back to you._

_Love Kyra_

Cody was house-sitting for his sister Veronica and she told him he could have a few friends over but not a lot and NO parties. Kyra and Cody were trying to find a place to go and then Kyra asked _"what about your sisters place"_ then Cody thought _"well I guess if you want to" _ they went to his sisters place and unlocked the door and then when they went inside she found a really nice house it was small but nice. She asked Cody what he would like to do. Cody asked _"Krya are you hungry?" _ Kyra said

"_I…umm…kinda" _so Cody made them a real nice candle light dinner and soft music and when they were done eating they sat on the couch and started watching American Pie, they got about 20 minutes in and they started to make-out again and then Cody's hands started to wonder around…and you know…one thing leads to another clothes started to come off…hands started wondering more and more…they started to get turned on and so Kyra and Cody wanted more… and so Cody started to kiss Kyra's neck and move his way down her body…got to her pussy…and started to eat her out…then he started to play with her hard clit…which made her gasp…then Kyra's cell phone rang…she looked at it and it was Cheyenne so she figured she should answer it…_"Hello"…"Kyra when are going to be home, and where are you at." I am at a friends house…I don't know when I will be home but it will be tonight" "Well make it quick cause we are all going out to eat so if you would like to go then get your ass home now!" I am not hungry Cheyenne so you take the kids and I will call you before I leave." "Fine bye" "Bye"_

Cody started playing with her clit again and she got into it more and more and she wanted more and more. So she pushed his head away and started giving him a blow job. Then he wanted more than that so they both decided that more needs to be done…so Kyra took Cody's cock and told him she had a surprise and sat on him and started to pump his cock and he was so happy he started to scream and so did she he was ready to cum but she wasn't so he held it in till she was ready and he started to hurt cause of holding it in and she finally was ready and so they both came and screamed for a minute or more…Kyra wanted more still she wanted to try something new…

A/N Sorry my chapters are so short but I have a hard time writing long chapters…please R&R

Disclaimer: I own Cody but not any other characters I would love to own van though he is so hot…


	4. Chapter 4

Kyra and Cody were wanting to try something new from the normal position so Kyra said _"why don't we try doggie style" _Cody agreed…so that is what they did…until they both had there orgasms…then kyra went home and wondered why no one was home it had been 3 hours since Cheyenne had called and say they were going out to dinner…so Kyra called Cheyenne's cell phone…_Hello were are you at you called me 3 hours ago…(Cheyenne) we are on our way home mom called me and asked me to go grocery shopping after we ate…but we are on our way home right now. (Kyra) okay I am going to go to bed I am tired so I will talk to you in the morning…night…_they hung up the phone…Kyra went off to bed when Cheyenne got home it was about 10:00 they put the kids to bed and went off to bed themselves…the next morning they got up to a surprise Reba and Brock and Barbra Jean were in the living room…_ (Cheyenne)"Mom Dad Barbra-Jean what are you doing home so early we weren't expecting you for another week or so why are you home so early…"(Reba)" we haven't even left yet, our plane was cancelled because of a storm so they are going to have us go after the storm is over if the storm doesn't hit here… they say it is coming our way…what kind of storm…a hurricane...so we need to get all of our stuff packed up and move inland more so we don't get hurt if it does they say it is right off the coast coming toward us…so lets all get some clothes packed and then we will go to a hotel inland." (Cheyenne)" But mom we never get hit by hurricanes or tropical storms…what are we going to do…"(Reba)Cheyenne I know that you aren't use to this but the last time they told us there was going to be a hurricane me and your dad ignored it you were just a baby and we regretted ignoring the warnings because we had to have the police department come get us in their boats…so go pack enough stuff to eat…van pack food for every one…and bottles and formula for Elizabeth…Kyra and Jake go pack as many clothes that you can in the two suit cases I put in each of your rooms…Jake NO TOYS just your clothes we don't have enough room…Brock and Barbra-Jean go home and get stuff for you guys and hennery and get some food and water for you guys too…I am going to go pack my stuff they say the storm should hit late tonight early tomorrow…so we need to hurry up…" _they all went to get the things that Reba told them to get packed, packed and put in the car it took them almost 4 hours but by the time it was done and they left the wind started to pick up and the rain started to come…_(Van)"Thank god we left when we did"(Kyra) "ya what would have happened if we didn't"…_it was about a 2 hour drive inland and when they showed up luckily they had reservations because a lot of people were waiting for rooms and they had reserved 3 rooms 1 for Reba, Jake, and Kyra…1 for Cheyenne, Van, and Elizabeth…and one for Brock, Barbra-Jean, and Hennery. They get their keys go get settled in and turn the T.V. on and the hurricane was a category 3 when it hit their houses and so they were happy they got out then they seen Reba's house on the T.V. and the tree's and everything that was in the yard was blowing and they all hoped nothing would happen to the house they spent almost 2 weeks in the hotel and the hotel manager was nice and only charged them for one week…they paid that and then they were getting ready to leave and realized Kyra wasn't right with them so Cheyenne and Reba went looking for her and found her in the bathroom crying with a pregnancy test in her hand..._(Reba) "Kyra what is wrong"(Kyra) " mom I am pregnant(Reba) okay we will take talk about this when we get home…"_


End file.
